heroes_of_galderonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Winds
The Nine Winds The Nine Winds represent the nine Gods of old, who created the Earth and its inhabitants. The massive struggle between the Gods for supremacy is symbolized by the winds of heaven crashing together, locked in a conflict as relentless and unstoppable as a storm. Creation of the Gods In the Beginning, there was nothing but light. Bright, endless, unhindered light. From this light rose Landon, its protector. Others too, rose from this light. Baerlock, taking the heat from this light created fire. Sylvius took life from the light, and created her own. Tarsus used the light to create passion in the form of battle lust. Malatar, ever admiring of the lights array of colors, created gold. Justarius weaved light into the atmosphere, creating magic. Fizban used the light and created passion, in the form of art. The Dark Queen too, though she was known by another name at the time, came from the light. She, being the most ambitious of gods, sought to create an entity that would rival this light; and she did. She created The Earth, or at least, it’s heart. This was her sin, for by creating The Earth she too, inadvertent as it was, created shadows; something that would hinder the light. The Gods began forming The Earth at once, their minds filled with newfound ideas. A natural desire to create pulsed in each of their eternal souls, and they labored with passion. Baerlock formed mountains with his mighty hammer, mixing stone with coal, and creating natural caverns. He felt enchanted by the strong beauty of stone, and it’s perfection. Tarsus covered the highest peaks of these mountains with snow, making land fit for only the most endurable of life. Malatar planted gold into the depths of The Earth and its mountains, thinking such beautiful a thing should be protected. It was Sylvius who most enjoyed her labors though, for she gave The Earth its first life: Trees. From trees she created lush grass and flowers alike, colored by Fizban; who gave The Earth all of its colors. Sylvius found such profound beauty in her the life that she had formed, and laughed in mirth whilst she went about The Earth spreading it to the farthest corners. The Dark Queen reveled in her own creation that always seemed to rival everything that had come to exist: Shadows. She thought herself superior when Baerlock crafted mighty mountains, only to have her shadows cast its exact shape downwards. The Dark Lady scowled when the light dissipated her shadows though. Once whilst the other gods were occupied forming The Earth, she thought to herself: “Why must my creation exist only second to all others? Why does the light seek to destroy that which I cherish most?” With that thought in mind, The Dark Lady tore great masses of land from The Earth, in order to create her own entity of pure shadow. Mountains were destroyed, and Sylvius’ suffered most out of all The Gods. For her great works, plants and trees, were stripped from The Earth and used to form The Dark Lady’s entity. Whence finished, the entity, known to mortals as “The Moon”, shrouded The Earth in absolute shadow on one side. The Dark Lady’s gathering of mass left great holes in the world, deeper then anything seen before and wider then any forest or mountain yet created. Sylvanis stood before these holes, and wept. She wept for her children, for Baerlock’s creations, and for Malatar’s gold. With her tears, she formed the oceans and rivers, and from those arose new life: Fish. Upon seeing Sylvanis’ mourning, Landon was filled with rage. He took the last bit of the light, and poured into it his burning fury; it’s brightness given fire and passion. Landon’s Light, known to mortals as “The Sun”, was sent hurtling towards The Moon. The two did battle, fighting over dominance. They still do battle today, taking turns gaining the advantage over each other, and forming day and night. Thus was The Dark Lady given her title, and her enemies. The Nine Gods Baerlock Creator of Dwarves, God of The Forge, Iron, and Protector of The Hearth, Baerlock appears as a burly Dwarf with a long braided red beard and a mighty hammer, named Hueskurnmorn. He is often depicted to be wearing beautifully crafted golden gilded Mithril Armor. Dwarves call upon his aid when in battle, and praise him when accomplishing great tasks. Those truly dedicated to the forge, whether of Dwarf race or other, revere him above all other gods. Traditionally Dwarves do not mix Religion and Politics, and no official “High Priest” position exists. Those who do dedicate themselves to Baerlock are held highly in the community, and their words are often times have considerable weight to them. His shrine can be found in The Forge, Dwarven Cities, and blacksmith shops. Sylvius Creator of Elves and Goddess of Trees, Lapis Lazuli, and Water, Sylvius appears as a tall and beautiful Elven maiden, and bears no weapon but a seed and bandage to symbolize the Elves’ love for healing and nature. Elves call upon Sylvius in times of need, and praise her when winning battles or healing in her name. Sylvius is an almost exclusively Elven god, only Elves and healers that can match their talent revere her. Most Elves consider themselves highly religious, and the rank of High Priest(ess) is one equal to Council Member, and is not given out lightly. Her shrine can be found by large trees, Elven Cities, art stores, and near water. Tarsus Creator of The Orcs and God of Battle, Iron, and Destruction, Tarsus appears as a large masculine Orc with a long ponytail, wielding his axe named Baulkurh. Orcs call upon him when in battle, or when competing in tests of strength. Tarsus does not believe in mercy and favors those who claim the most kills and leave no man alive.Tarsus excepts mortal sacrifice from weaklings who have failed him. To sacrifice lesser would evoke his wrath. Wars between Orcs and Men have been caused simply to see which side is most favored by Tarsus. Religious Orc Shamans are considered to be one of the highest attainable positions in government, and the leader of a tribe dare not call a battle without receiving the blessing of Tarsus first. His shrines can be found in Orcish Cities, Tribe Camps, and in sacrificial rooms. Malatar God of Commerce, Merchants, Gold, and Charisma, Malatar appears as a finely dressed man or woman. His/Her clothing is embroidered with gold and various valuable jewels. Shops with Malatar’s insignia are seen as being better then those without it. Merchants and Haggler’s alike praise him when seeking to increase their talking skills, or after making a lucrative deal. Malatar’s sign is most commonly seen in bustling cities, and his patrons consist of Merchants and Politicians. His shrine is most commonly seen in merchant shops and debate halls. Arda God of The Forest, Animals, and Change, Son of Sylvius, Arda appears as an Elven ranger, outfitted in leather armor and decorated with animal skins. He wields his mighty bow, Taaujul. Arda calls for a balance and peace between the races, much like the peace that remains between the animals and plants of the forest. Arda is the god of rangers; those who wish to preserve the natural harmony of things revere him and believe that he guides their hearts whenever they must come to a decision. His shrines can be found in forests and ranger camps. The Dark Queen God of Many Names, Secrets, Obsidian, Shadows, and Spiders, The Dark Queen appears in many forms. Often times a seductive woman, when bestowing her boon. But she may also appear in the form of a vicious spider. She calls for chaos, and her followers attain higher rank by killing those higher then themselves. In order to dedicate yourself to The Dark Queen, you must commune with her through a ritual and tell her a secret none other then you know. Her followers revere spiders, and none are allowed to do harm to them. Those who are deemed unworthy are sacrificed to The Dark Queen gleefully. She bestows great power to those who claim the most chaos and sacrifices in her name. Her patrons consist of Murderers, Assassins, Dark Wizards, and Anarchists. The Dark Queen’s shrines can be found in appropriate guildhalls and sacrificial chambers. Landon God of Justice, Light, Honor, and Chivalry, Landon appears as a human knight with a long flowing mane of blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. His shield resembles the sun, for which he is closely tied with. He calls for his followers to embrace light and use it to dispel darkness, fight with courage an honor, and to liberate the oppressed and protect the weak. Men of The Order of Landon are to treat women with the utmost respect, and their lives are to be put before themselves. Landon is enemy to Malatar, the two battle gods often encourage their warriors to fight against one another. Landon’s shrines can be found in appropriate guildhalls, courts of justice, and in some Human cities. Justarius God of Magic and Knowledge, Justarius appears as a genderless robed form. He demands that his followers, mainly wizards and librarians, preserve and protect knowledge in all its forms. Justarius is viewed as the most “Neutral” approach to magic, in comparison to The Dark Queen and Fizban. He also encourages them to devote their lives to their studies, and to always seek more. In the eyes of Justarius, to destroy knowledge is the ultimate crime. Wizards pray to Justarius when seeking clairvoyance. Justarius’ shrines can be found in appropriate guildhalls, libraries, and wizard homes. Fizban God of Madness and The Arts, Fizban appears as a manic old man, with a long flowing beard and an orange and purple colored robe. Fizban encourages the spread of madness, whether that is the manic over-energetic sort or a much darker, depressing approach. Artists and mages find new inspiration and power by worshiping Fizban, though it does not come without a cost. Fizban is most notorious for his meddling with mortals and two-sided gifts. Fizban’s shrines can be found in cult halls, or occasionally in forests.